


A Sky Full Of Stars

by Limelight_Write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: Mine. Yours. Me. You. Trust. Angel. Music. Yes. Gift. Fireworks. Love. Happy. Stars.Together.All rights go to Supernatural!





	A Sky Full Of Stars

"Angel hunting? Seriously?" Dean took a plug from his beer and raised an eyebrow at his brother, Sam.

"Yeah, seriously, Moloch is a fallen angel who is also considered the Canaanite god, he's associated with child sacrifice. Dean, he's already convinced two parent's to sacrifice their kids."

Dean cast a sideways glance at his best friend, as cheesy as that may sound, Castiel, or, as the Winchesters call him, Cas. Then he looked back at his brother.

"Alright, where we going?" He asked, draining the remains in his bottle and basketball style throwing it into the trash can, it shattered inside gaining Dean a disapproving look from Sam.

"Fort Worth, Texas." Sam responded, standing up and pocketing his phone. Dean stood up also, grabbing a six pack of beer from the fridge, Sam told Dean he'd be out in a minute, and to just wait at the Impala. Dean walked, Cas followed out of habit perhaps.

In the garage of the bunker Dean and Cas stood outside Dean's Impala, Dean leaned against it, but Cas stood up straight, reminiscing a soldier, standing slightly away from the car.

"Cas, are you coming with us?" Dean asked, scanning his friends face for emotion.

Cas shifted on his feet slightly, locking his bright blue eyes onto Dean's grassy green ones making Dean's eyes stay in place instead of wandering,

"Would Sam let me? He didn't tell me I could, and I didn't ask.." Cas shifted on his feet again, and Dean raised his eyebrow slightly.

"It's not only Sam's decision. It's also mine. And yours. Cas, do you  _want_ to come?" Dean asked, making the question more answerable for the angel this time.

Cas seemed to think about this for a moment before answering the question with another question, "Would I be helpful?", Dean rubbed his temple with his fingers, sighing.

"I don't know, probably? I mean, you know more about angels than me or Sam. Anyway, what does it matter? I asked if you wanted to  _come_ , not if you wanted to  _help_. Do. You. Want. To. Come?" Dean stated this like it would make sense to Cas, who just tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I.. suppose so?" Cas said after another moment or so. Dean huffed.

"Cas." he said, bluntly.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded, shifting again.

"You don't answer questions with questions, and you need to trust your own opinion more. Now, try again, do you want to come?" Dean repeated, leaning into his car more.

"I-.." Cas paused and cleared his throat "Yes. I would like to come, thank you."

Dean smiled and patted Cas' shoulder slightly. Sam walked out and turned to Cas.

Sam began, "We'll be back as soon-", but was cut off, surprisingly, by Castiel.

"Actually, Sam, I'm coming with you." he stated, remembering Dean's advice about trusting his own opinion.

Sam turned to raise an eyebrow at Dean, who was still wearing an almost proud smile. Dean just shrugged, Sam rolled his eyes and nodded to the back door.

"Hop in." and with that the two hunters and the angel climbed into the 67' Impala.

"Hope your both up for an eight hour drive, cause we're making as little stops as possible." Dean drove out onto the street and straight out of Lebanon.

An hour or so into the drive Sam had finished explaining the details, and it had been quite for the past few minutes. Dean, hating the silence, caught Cas' eye in the rear-view mirror,

"So, Cas, you happen to know this specific fallen angel?" Dean asked, praying silently that Cas didn't answer one wordedly.

"Yes." Cas paused, and seem to think over something before continuing "Moloch was my first garrison leader. We never spoke much, but Balthazar knew him well, before he betrayed Heaven, and fell."

Dean, again, prayed a silent thank you to whom he thought was no one. But when he looked back at Cas, Cas smiled and nodded a your welcome. Dean's brain had been basically hardwired to automatically send prayers, no matter how small, to the angel.

"How'd he fall?" Dean asked, glancing at a now sleeping Sam, and then at the road, before looking back at the mirror. Eyes flicking between the road and the mirror, he watched both the road and the angel with a small smile on his lips. Cas never came with them on normal hunts anymore, true, hunting a fallen angel wasn't really normal, but it wasn't because the angel was trying to raise the devil, or destroying the world, which, at least for the Winchesters, was normal enough.

"I can't remember exactly, just that it was something to do with Lucifer convincing him to go.." Cas continued, he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to talk to his friend, even if it was about such things.

"Music?" Dean asked, one wordedly.

"But Sam's asleep, won't it wake him?" before Dean could answer Cas made a face of frustration and embarrassment "Sorry.."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Dean asked, honestly confused. His eyes carefully flicking between the mirror and the road, and ever so seldom towards his brother.

"I answered your question with a question.." Cas said, disappointedly looking at his own hands which sat intertwined with his trench coat. Much to Cas' surprise Dean let out a laugh, a smirk played on his lips.

"You need to trust your judgment, Cas. Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you something to work on every five hours, and you forget any other pointers I gave you. Deal?" Dean, hiding laughter, as his eyes lingered the longest they could on the angel in the mirror.

Cas met Dean's eye again and smiled lightly "Deal. What should I work on first?" shifting in his seat into a better listening position which made Dean chuckle again, Cas looked like a child getting there first 'grown up' assignment.

"Trust. Your. Judgment. If you feel like the best answer to a question is a question, ask the question, if it comes down to your decision, make the one that sits well with  _you_. Got it?"

Cas thought over this information before nodding. Dean continued,

"And, Cas, music, yes or no?"

"Yes. But you should keep it quiet so you don't wake Sam." Cas responded immediately, this made Dean's smile falter for a moment. Cas had made a decision that worked and still questioned himself.  _How many times has Cas done this before and I just haven't noticed?_ He thought.

"Alright, requests?" Dean asked, rummaging through his tapes. Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out "Deans top 13 Zepp TRA XX". He traced a finger around the edge of the tape, a smile played on his lips. After holding it in his hand for a moment he handed the only gift he had ever received to the person who had given it to him. Dean took it, confused at first, he held it up so he could read the title with his eyes still close to the road. Dean smiled also, and he put the tape in.

_"Oh, baby, well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining."_

A memory played silently in their minds.

_"Like a star that can't wait for night"_

It hadn't been to recent either.

_"I hate to think I've been blinded, baby"_

Cas tested what he already knew was on Dean's mind.

_"Why can't I see you tonight?"_

"I just wanted to return this.." Cas whispered, Dean stopped tapping his finger along to the music

_"And the warmth of your smile starts a-burning"_

Dean met Cas' eyes in the mirror again "It's a gift. You keep those." he whispered back

_"And the thrill of your touch gave me a fright"_

And then it was back to normal, the way it was when the music started.

And hour or so later Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a diner. The diner looked retro, uncrowded, and Dean was  _starving_. He looked at Sam, finding him sleeping still he turned in his seat to face Cas, "Guess your coming in with me instead, try to act normal." Cas just nodded and climbed out while Dean scribbled down a note to Sam telling him they were inside.

Dean climbed out and shut the door carefully, not wanting to wake his brother, who hardly got any sleep these days. He led Cas inside to the counter where they were greeted by a sweetly smiling young lady. She wore a red and black fifties waitress dress and glossy red fifties heels to match. She had wide rimmed glasses and brown wavy hair that was pinned up in a bun, her glossy red lips reflected the sun and the freckles over the bridge of her pale nose and her dangling hoop earrings completed the fifties look. Her name tag read "Aria".

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, how can I help you?" Her voice was cheery, and her smile was sweet as honey but her gray eyes seemed out of place and looked like they bore into your soul, like she could see every dirty little secret you were hiding.

"Yeah, afternoon. Um, what would you recommend?" Dean asked, scanning the small menu propped up on the counter.

"Well, our milkshake seem to be a local joy, and our all day waffles have always been a hit." Aria kept her honey sweet smile on, and her voice cheerful.

"Okay, we'll take a plate of waffles, a chefs salad in a to go box, and a chocolate milkshake." Dean answered finally, it was easy to order food when Sam wasn't with them so they didn't have to pay for food Cas wouldn't even eat.

"Two straws?" Aria asked, her eyes seemed to flick around Dean's face, counting each light freckle.

"What? Why would I need.." he trailed off as he looked at Cas who met his glance and Dean sighed "We're not, like,  _together_  together, if that's what you were getting at."

Aria tilted her head slightly "I'm sorry, to attractive males in their mid thirties walk in together looking like they're taking the most amazing trip ever, and I  _wasn't_  supposed to think anything of it?" her voice was the same, but when she shot her eyes into Dean's they grayness seemed to freeze him, he almost spoke when Cas interrupted.

"I can see how that would be misleading, but we're just friends. We're going to visit his brother and thought we'd make a quick stop. How much is our total?" Cas shot a look at Dean that clearly stated  _Don't blow up at the fifteen year old girl._ So Dean just pulled out his wallet and gave the girl the money. She gave him a small amount of change and told them that she'd be there with her food in a moment.

At the table Cas folded his hands and leaned forward slightly, just enough to rest his hands and lower arms on the table.

"Did you have to shout, Dean?" Cas asked in a hushed voice. Dean grunted, his whole posture got defensive.

"I didn't shout, anyway, why in the world would she think we were together? Do I look like a gay man to you?" Dean snapped, watching the Impala through the window, half hoping he would get out, half hoping he stayed put.

Cas almost answered when the waitress, Aria, showed up at their table, holding a round tray with their order. When they looked at her she was smiling but her eyes looked angry.

"First of all," she slammed the food on the table "here's your food. Second of all, not all gay people look gay. Third of all, there are other sexualities that can make a guy like a guy." she leaned down and got almost nose to nose with Dean "Have a good day." she said it coldly before turning and giving a smiley wave to Cas. Cas waved back awkwardly, and when she was turned from them frowned at her back.

"Weird kid." Dean shrugged and dug into the waffle, after a moment he made a delighted noise, almost like a purr "She wasn't wrong, these waffles are  _amazing_." he grinned and took another bite. Cas smiled slightly before staring out the window by their table. He remembered what it was like to have to eat and, despite liking some foods himself, didn't understand the joy Dean got from eating. Dean stared, confused, at Cas who had absent mindedly picked up a sliced strawberry off the side of Dean's waffle plate and placed it carefully into his mouth. Dean snorted when Cas' face twisted up in disgust.

"What does it taste like to you, anyway?" Dean asked, swallowing the waffle in his mouth.

Cas swallowed quickly, and sighed "Molecules..." Dean raised on eyebrow, eating one of the strawberries himself

"What does a molecule taste like?" Dean asked, knowing this question would probably go unanswered.

"It isn't one molecule, Dean, it's all the molecules in the strawberry piece being tasted individually." Cas rolled his eyes, biting his tongue to get the strawberries molecules out of his mouth.

Dean laughed and stood up, carrying the milkshake in it's plastic disposable cup and the to go box of salad for Sam. Aria waved them out and called in her honey like voice

"Come back soon!"

Outside in the car Sam was still, surprisingly, asleep. Dean opened the car door, crumpled up the note, "Sam. Sam. Sam!" he shook his brother awake as Cas climbed into the back again. Sam sat up and groaned sleepily,

"How long was I out?" he asked, a yawn escaping him quietly and he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"At least two hours, I got you food." Dean nodded at the diner before handing Sam the to go box and a plastic fork.

Sam rubbed his eyes, reminiscent of a child, before taking the to go box, "Thanks." he looked back at Cas "You good? I half heard you say Moloch was in your garrison before I dozed."

Cas looked at Sam for a moment before looking out the window again "It doesn't change anything, when it comes down to it he's hurting children and needs to be stopped."

Sam looked at Dean who, like before, shrugged and Sam sighed "Okay.." Dean started the car again and they were driving.

The summers day in July was warm, and the AC caused a constant noise, Sam had finally been convinced to let the music play as long as it wasn't to loud, and Cas had been quiet. Sam directed Dean to Fort Worth as Dean complained that he knew the way. When the tape ended Sam said that was enough music, and Cas found himself wishing he could sleep. He pretended to, even though he wasn't sleeping acting asleep was still restful.

Dean glanced at Cas in the mirror, the angel was leaning his head back and had his eyes closed. If Dean didn't know better, he might say Cas was sleeping. But Dean knew angel's didn't sleep. Dean just decided to let Cas rest, if anything, Cas deserved it. He'd been through a lot, and even if he wasn't really sleeping, going undisturbed could do him some good. Dean hummed slightly the tune of the last song that played. Sam read something on his phone, probably researching Moloch. After the long drive was finally over Dean pulled into a small motel. He hopped out and tapped on Cas' window, indicating for him to get out, and Sam followed suit. The group walked to the person at the desk, he was not as bright as Aria from the diner. He almost glared at them and grunted "How many beds?"

"Two. One room." Sam answered. Dean was back at the car, checking the trunk to make sure the angel knives were there, and the holy oil, just incase.

"Whatever you say, not that it's my business, but what two of you three are sharing?" The man looked between a Dean Winchester that had just walked over, and a Castiel was looking around at the motel. Dean bit his cheek.

"None of us! Why are you looking at me!" Dean shouted, Sam rolled his eyes. Cas turned to Dean and placed his hand softly on Dean's arm. Dean looked at Cas who was seemed to be pleading he didn't make a scene.

The man followed Cas' eyes straight into Dean's, and Dean's right back. Glancing at Cas' hand on Dean's arm he raised an eyebrow and snorted "Sure, whatever, here's your key. That's twenty five dollars per-night." Sam handed him the cash, and walked to their number. Dean behind him and Cas trailing in the back.

"The second stranger today, Sam, of course I wasn't gonna take it well!" Dean said, his voice quieter than before.

Sam unlocked the door, when they were inside Sam turned to Dean again "The second?"

Dean kicked his shoes off and put a six pack of beer in the mini fridge from the cooler,

"Yeah, we went into that diner and the  _fifteen_   _year_   _old_   _girl_  thought we were a couple!"

"She got angry with him. I think he said something to insult her, when he said he didn't look gay."

Cas spoke, poking around the motel room aimlessly.

Sam chuckled "Sounds like it was a blast." he sat down and opened his laptop. Cas sat down at the foot of one of the beds, his usual soldier like posture, Dean opened a beer and sat a feet or so apart from Cas, on the same bed.

"Found anything new?" Dean asked, taking a sip and shuttering slightly as it went down, Cas looked at him like he was going to say something before changing his mind.

"Well, killing Moloch should be easy enough as far as actually  _killing_ him goes, but it might get hard to get close enough. Apparently you can slow him down by, uh, hurting his ego."

Sam scoffed.

"Egotistic angel. Sound familiar?" Dean sighed, smirking at his brother and his  ** _the_**  angel. Sam shrugged, a similar smirk on his own face. Cas understood, but he just looked down at his lap, a sigh escaping his lips. Dean looked to his side and realized this would hit close to home for the specific angel that had watched so many of his brothers and sisters die due to over thinking their own worth. Dean reached up and patted Cas' shoulder a couple time awkwardly before lowering his arm and taking another sip of his beer. Cas returned Dean's apologetic smile with a acknowledging smile and nod. Sam cleared his throat, in equal awkwardness.

"We should get some sleep before starting tomorrow, or at least, Dean and I should.." Sam pointed out, closing the laptop and going into the bathroom, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"So," Dean stood and placed his beer on the round circle table "what are planning doing while me and Sammy get some shut eye?"

"I thought I'd just sit and wait for you to wake." Cas answered, blankly staring at the hunter who just turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, sometimes I wish you could sleep. Then you wouldn't just.. Hover." Dean sighed, the angel sighed also, clearly wishing that too. "Have you ever tried? Y'know, sleeping?"

"I have. It's one of the few things I miss about being human, it was calming in a way. And dreaming was nice." Cas smiled, seemingly recalling a dream had once had.

"Yeah, well, if you ever get bored, feel free to wake me up after at least four hours." Dean added the last part as to get at least a small amount of sleep.

"Four hours. I'll just wait here." Cas nodded, smile still playing on his lips. Dean smiled and nodded back, Sam stepped out of the bathroom, and Dean went in, getting more out of his other clothes than into pajamas.

When he came back out Cas was happily planted on a chair by the table, and Sam had already climbed into bed.

"G'night Sam, you too, Cas." Dean allowed a cocky smile to cover his face as Sam grunted exhaustedly back, and Cas nodded, smiling a silent good night.

Dean woke up later that night, about three hours later, because he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since the diner about seven hours ago. He kicked his blanket off and ran his hand down his face. Standing up Dean jolted slightly when he saw Cas staring out the window, he had forgotten the angel was there in his sleepy state. Cas didn't seem to notice, his eyes still glued on the window. Or something beyond it.  
  


Dean groaned and opened the fridge, Cas looked at him than at a small wall clock.

"It's only been three hours, seven minutes, and six seconds." Cas said, confused on why the hunter had already gotten up.

"Yeah, well, can't sleep on an empty stomach." Dean answered, yawning. Cas looked back at the window hazily. Dean only found the leftovers from Sam's salad and some beer in the fridge, and was getting hungrier so he ate a couple bites of salad till the hunger feeling was as overwhelming and then opened a beer. He walked over to Cas, beer in hand, and absentmindedly set his hand on the angel's shoulder, leaning to see what he was looking at.

"What're you so intent on watching?" Dean asked finally, not finding anything particularly interesting about the view.

"The stars." Cas stated, blankly, like it was obvious. Dean looked down at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" Dean asked, Cas looked back up at him, brilliant green eyes meeting bright blue ones, Dean smiled lightly, Cas returning the smile moments later.

"Despite all the pollution in the air, all the smoke and clouds in the sky, they still shine." Cas broke their stare after a moment and looked back out the window. Dean's eyes stayed on Cas, scanning him, trying to figure out why he still dealt with the Winchesters, and why Dean wouldn't be able to let him go if he stopped.

"They remind me of you." Cas spoke, still looking out the window, "So much bad in the world, so much bad you've had to deal with, but your still good. Despite all the dark, your still light. Just like the stars."

Dean's smiled, than realized how warm his face had gotten. He didn't speak, just stood and headed to the bathroom, Cas didn't ask questions.

In the bathroom Dean closed the door and flicked on the light, it was bright but Dean wasn't paying attention. He walked to the mirror, looking he noticed his face had turned a light shade of pink. He found himself glad that it was dark, and Cas had been looking away.

 _Dammit, Cas. What was that? I'm not a friggin' star!_ Dean swallowed at his next thought, slightly understanding why his face was so warm, and why he had turned pink.

_You are._

His face burned up again and he turned on the cold tap, splashing water in his face. Dean wanted to go back to sleep, but with the blinding light, and now the cold water, he wasn't sure he could.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, quietly, from outside the door. Dean patted his face dry, which had drained to his normal skin color, and opened the door.

"Yeah, just-" they were maybe five inches away from each other. "-t..tired.." Cas nodded, but kept a suspicious and worried look on his face. This much wasn't knew, Cas was always worried about the Winchesters.

 _He's always worried about_ ** _you_** _._ Dean mentally shook off the thought and walked past Cas back to bed, he took a sip from his nearly forgotten beer and set it on the nightstand before lying back down and rolling onto his side, away from Cas who had gone back to looking at the stars.

After Dean fell asleep, snoring lightly, Cas looked over and smiled at his star. His light in the darkest of times. He remembered how embarrassed Dean had looked before, and wondered if he shouldn't have spoken the things outloud. No point worrying about it now, Dean hadn't eaten much, so Cas decided to get food for the fridge. He took cash from Sam's wallet, hoping he wouldn't mind, and looked out the window. There was a grocery store within walking distance, so he wouldn't have to take the car.

Cas headed out, assuming he would be back before the brothers woke up so he didn't leave a note, on his way he had to stop at a crosswalk, he looked up at the stars.

Cas had known that he was in love with Dean Winchester for years now, but hadn't said anything because he knew Dean couldn't return his feelings. The sign said he could walk and he arrived at the store. He grabbed basic things, in his price range, bread, mayo, lunch meet, american cheese, a cereal box, milk, and a salad pack that came with dressing. He had ten dollars left over and found a pie at the stores bakery area. He payed and walked home, he had left his trench coat so that he wouldn't look suspicious.

Opening the door, he found the brothers still asleep like he'd planned. He put away the things he'd bought and sat back down waiting for the Winchesters to wake up.

Right at daybreak they did, Dean sat up sleepy eyed, and Sam groaned as he stood,

  
"I'm starving.." Sam said with a yawn that was repeated by his brother, who kicked off his blanket and stood up as Sam went to the fridge.

"There's basically nothing in there.." Dean sighed, pulling on jeans.

Sam opened the fridge and smirked at the filled mini fridge "Nothing, huh?" Dean rubbed his eyes and walked over, suddenly awake he gave his brother a confused look, they both turned to Cas who was sitting without his trenchcoat, Sam and Dean found this strange, but didn't ask.

Cas uncomfortably stood up, suddenly feeling underdressed without his trenchcoat, he spoke without looking at them, pulling his arms through the comfortable coat,

"I went.. Shopping while you were sleeping. I took some cash, sorry.." Cas looked down after glancing at Sam and Dean's faces. Dean walked past him and patted him on the back, he put on his shoes before walking back and pulling two of the complementary bowls out of one of the cupboard and two spoons from a drawer, he got the milk and cereal out and poured himself and his brother a bowl,

"Why are you sorry? You just saved us from  _starving_." Dean went to put the milk back in the fridge when he spotted the cherry pie. He froze, looked from the pie to the angel, who just smiled, seeming to know what the hunter had found, and then grinned, setting the milk on the top shelf, deciding to save the pie for later.

"So, where are we starting today, Sammy?" Dean asked through a mouthful of food, Sam looked at him disgusted while he spoke,

"We should go to the local PD first, ask the sheriff some questions, and then go to the morg, and then go ask the parent's some questions?" Sam took a bite of the cereal, glad that Cas had gone shopping instead of having them go to a fast food restaurant for breakfast.

"Fun, well, hurry and finish so we can head out. Cas, you coming with?" Dean turned to the angel.

Cas thought about how many times he'd failed at being an agent before, but still answered

"I will, yes."

Dean had a sudden urge to ruffle his friends hair when he realized, A, this was a bit strange, B, what happened the night before. Remembering this Dean quickly looked away, made an excuse to use the bathroom, and hurriedly shut the door behind him. Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas who just shrugged innocently.

 _What the hell is wrong with you, man?_ Dean asked his reflection in his head  _It's just Cas! Cas is your friend!_ _Friend_ _, goddammit._

After Dean had 'cleared his head' they left. Dean tapped his finger impatiently on the steering wheel and chewed on the inside of his own cheek.

Sam looked at him confused, "Dude, are you okay?", Dean looked at his brother and nodded

"Just stressed, that's all." Dean noticed Cas' expression grow worrisome and felt guilty. Sam scoffed,

"Dude, we're always stressed, it's part of the job. You never act like this unless something is seriously wrong. What's up?" Sam asked again, stating the obvious facts.

"Nothing, Sam! Dammit, it's nothing! We're here, let's go." And with that Dean shut down the conversation.

Inside Cas kept his mouth shut as to not screw it up, but he kept looking at Dean worriedly, but looking away whenever Dean looked back. Dean gave him some weird looks for this, but again didn't mention it. The same thing happened in the morg, and at the house. When they got back to the motel Cas was still silent.

"I'm gonna go check out the museum in town, it looks interesting, can you start on research?" Sam asked Dean, pulling his hopeful puppy dog eyes. Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but don't stay forever, nerd." Sam thanked him and left the motel room. Dean sat and tried to read, but eventually gave up and turned to a still silent Cas.

"Cas, c'mon man, your killing me. What's wrong?" Dean said finally, Cas met the hunters eyes before looking away.

"Did I do something wrong, Cas? Why won't you talk?" Dean went from a semi-joking tone, to just worried. Cas shook his head.  
  


"I.. Did I mess up again, Dean? Because you've been acting strangely ever since last night.." Cas finally responded, Dean swallowed hard.

 _Of course he noticed, Dean!_ Dean shouted at himself in his head, Cas having similar thoughts.

_You shouldn't have said those things, he knows now and you won't be friends anymore._

The follow up thoughts were exactly the same:  _Is it really that bad if he knows?_

Dean stood up and pulled the cherry pie out of the refrigerator. "I dunno, Cas, I just.. I'm processing some things right now, it's not your fault."  
  
 _It is your fault, goddamned angel making you question your sexuality!_ Dean kept that part to himself. Cas nodded slowly.

"Right. Of course. So, it had nothing to do with.. What I said?" Cas asked slowly, trying not to make it to obvious. Dean hesitated before shaking his head and laughing nervously.

"No, no, of course not! I hardly ever remember-" he broke off their. Realizing something he stood and turned to the bathroom, Cas watched him go for a moment before standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Dean?" Cas asked carefully. "Are you alright?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dean was having a slight panic attack.

_Holy shit, your in love. Your in love with your best friend. Who is also a dude. And an angel._

He thought in the mirror, panicking.

"Yeah, I'm fan-freaking-tastic, actually! Better than ever!" he voice cracked a couple times, embarrassed. Cas asked if he could come in. Dean choked out a small "Yeah!" and unlocked the door. Cas entered to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bathtub, head in hands.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas repeated, Dean started nodding before shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, carefully sitting beside Dean and looking, concerned, at him. Dean didn't speak.

"Should I call Sam?" Dean shook his head, and Cas went silent again. Waiting a moment in silence, Cas finally place a single hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean. What's wrong?" Cas asked more forcefully this time. Dean bit his lip before looking into the angel's eyes.

"'What's wrong?' What's wrong is that your just so damn adorable, and your blue eyes are gorgeous, and you care to much about me and-" Dean paused, was he really ready to admit this? I mean, he came this far, no going back now. "What's wrong, Cas, is I _think_.. I  _know_ I-I'm in love with you..."

They sat in silence before Cas slid off the edge of the tub so he was kneeling in front of Dean, looking up into green eyes that had previously been looking at the floor, but were now locked in blue eyes.

Cas began "Dean.." but Dean cut him off.

"No, Cas, you don't have to say anything, I know you don't-"  
  
" _Dean Winchester, I love you too._ "

They stared at each other for a very long time. Searching the others eyes for any hint of lies. Apparently they decided neither was lying, because Cas tried to speak again but was cut off by Dean sliding off the edge of the bathtub and embracing his angel. It only took a moment before Cas was hugging him back, Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck and the angel positioned his head so he could curl into the hug.

"You are very warm." Cas mumbled, Dean laughed.

"Could say the same for you, trench coat angel." Dean replied, muffled because of his position. Cas smiled. They sat like this for three, five, minutes before they heard the keys in the lock and pulled apart.  
  
"Sam can't know. Not yet." Dean hoped that Cas understood the scenario Dean was in.

"I understand." Cas replied, Dean hadn't come out to his brother as Bisexual, and this would be a rather harsh blow to Sam's stomach if this was how Dean decided to come out. This much Cas understood.

Dean went and sat at the table. Cas sat on the bed silently. Just like they were thirty minutes ago when Sam had left.

"I'm back, did you get anything done?" Sam asked, walking through the door. Dean had quickly engulfed half the pie and looked at Sam, pausing his chewing.

"See, I would've, Sammy, but I got caught up in.." he motioned to the pie, where Sam's eyes went even though Dean's were on Cas "Something." Sam sighed.

"Really, Dean? You know what, fine. I'll stay here, you go get drunk or something." Sam picked up his laptop and typed in the passcode. Dean shrugged.  
  


"Sam, it's still light outside." so Dean stayed and helped the best he could, staring off into 'space' every once in a while. Finally the sun went down and Dean dragged a hand over his face.

  
"That drink sounds good to me now, you coming Sam?" Sam shook his head so Dean stood up, pulling on his jacket before nodding at his angel "Cas' coming with." he stated, Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
  
"Your taking  _Cas_ to a  _bar_?" Sam questioned, scoffing. Dean shrugged and shot a cocky sideways glance at Cas.  
  
"Why not teach the guy some 'people skills' seeing as his are 'rusty'?" Dean replied simply, Sam rolled his eyes, bidding them a farewell and happy travel's.

Dean and Cas got into the Impala and started driving, as soon as they had pulled out of the parking lot Dean slid his fingers carefully through Cas' fingers, intertwining their hands as Dean drove one handed.

"Dean. We've past three different bar's already, where exactly are we going?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. Dean looked back for a second, smiling.

"Somewhere special." Dean said simply, continuing driving. On a road where he was headed straight for a while, he removed his hand from the steering wheel, using his knee to keep it steady, he pressed play on the radio and placing his hand back on the steering wheel.

_'Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Dean squeezed Cas' hand lightly, he hadn't realized till that moment how perfectly their hands fit together. Cas looked up at Dean who was just smiling out the front window. Passing cars came ever so often to light up Dean's eyes and Cas' heart fluttered.

_'Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?'_

Dean rounded a corner onto a much less traveled road, driving along it for a while before reaching a beautiful creek with multiple small waterfalls. The moonlight hitting them made them shimmer. Cas smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Dean remembered coming here with some really hippy chic seven or so years ago, but it felt more.. Correct coming with Cas. The angel nodded, in awe. Music could still be heard from the car could be heard. Dean took Cas' hand and spun him.

_'Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes; some things are meant to be'_

Dean had no idea Cas knew the song playing, but Cas was almost silently singing along. Dean reached out his hand for his angel to take, and Cas softly smiled sang along with Dean as he took his hand and allowed himself to be led to the rocks surrounding the water.

_'Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Sitting on the rocks near the water, both had taken their shoes off, they let the water rush past their bare feet. Dean turned to Cas.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea.."

"Darling so it goes; somethings are meant to be.."

Dean placed his hand atop Cas', who shifted to where he was holding the others hand.

"Take my hand."  
  


Cas lay his head on Dean's shoulder.

  
"Take my whole life, too."

Dean brought one hand up to lift Cas' chin so their eyes met.

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

Cas leaned in slightly.

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

Dean closed the space between them. Their lips pressed together, it was a soft, slow, kiss, full of longing and love. Dean brought a hand up to Cas' cheek and Cas, following his gut since he wasn't particularly familiar with kissing, leaned forward a little more and brought his free hand, the one not holding Dean's, to the back of the hunter's neck. The kissed slowly for a minute before breaking apart, broad grins spread over both faces.

Dean smirked and shoved Cas into the creek, it was deep enough at the area they were in to where if Dean stood flat footed the water would go above his head, but only by a half an inch. Cas came back up, pulling off his trench coat and suit jacket to be lighter and pushing them onto shore. He was about to climb out when Dean through off his jacket and flannel, leaving only black T-shirt on the top half of his body, and jumped in after, dragging Cas back in again.

Dean splashed Cas before diving under the water, Cas was dazed to the point where he ended up holding still and sinking. He hit the bottom and realized he had stopped breathing. He didn't  _need_ to breath, but he was so used to it  _not_ breathing felt strange. Dean swam over under the water, kissing him and pushing air into his lungs before they both swam to the top.

"That was unnecessary, Dean. I don't have to breath." Cas murmured. Dean shrugged, laughing.  
  
"I know." with that they climbed out again, this time neither got back in. They were cold and wet and couldn't go back or Sam would ask questions. So they hung their wet shirts up, along with Cas' trench coat and suit jacket, and Dean gave his flannel to the angel, and put on his jacket.

Dean found a relatively dry rock and Cas sat on it, Dean lay down and lay his head on top of Cas' lap, falling asleep while Cas twirled his fingers through Dean's hair.

The next morning, break of dawn, Dean woke up and stretched, looking sleepily up at Cas' face who smiled back down at him.

"Good morning, Dean." He said softly. Dean sat up slowly, checking the clock. Five fifteen.

"'Morning, Cas." he stood up and helped the angel stand. Cas held Dean's hand, leading him to where they left their clothes. Luckily they were still there. They got changed into their correct outfit's, and walked to the Impala.

"Did you know I love you?" Dean asked, Cas nodded  
  


"So I've been told."  
  
"I get to say that now, I'm in love with Cas." before starting the car Dean leaned over and kissed Cas' cheek, who got flustered and smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you, too, Dean." Cas muttered. It was still a strange thing to be said aloud. But it felt right when they said it.

"Where were you two?" Sam asked, exhausted, when the two entered.

"I met a lovely young lady, and Cas waited for me in the park." Dean said, grinning, Sam rolled his eyes before turning to Cas.

"You waited, all night, at some park?" Sam questioned, As just nodded and started fumbling with his surroundings.

**~~ TIME SKIP ~~**

After they had stopped Moloch, yes we're skipping that far, their was gonna be angst but I changed my mind, I'm the author, don't @ me, Dean insisted they go to the firework show since he 'didn't want to drive for eight hours on the fourth of July', Sam finally agreed.

"Fireworks, free food, free drinks, the three of us? What's not to like, Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling a piece of cotton candy off his bundle.

"Social interaction, public place, crowded heated food courts, and Texas summer weather." Sam grunted. Dean glanced at Cas who was looking around, amazed by the fair.

Dean pulled the two to a private area and faced Sam, Cas behind Dean, confusion on both Sam and Cas' faces.  
  
"Alright, this is a weird time to be out with it, but I don't care, I'm getting it over with." Dean breathed deeply, even though he wasn't even really worried to tell his brother, who was also at least partly into dudes. Dean wasn't blind, he saw the way Sam looked at Gabriel.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam questioned, looking past his brother to the wide eyed angel.

"I'm Bi, Sam. Bisexual. There. I did it. And Cas and I.." Dean looked back at Cas while Sam began to grin.

"Finally!" Sam blurted, laughing "I mean, could you be more obvious that you were in a relationship? Or at least had feelings for each other? Jesus, it took you long enough!"   
  
Dean and Cas were now holding hands. Sam was blabbering on and on happily about the Independence war, and neither the hunter nor the angel were paying attention. But they were happy.

During the fireworks music played. The music brought back what had happened to make Dean realize his feeling. Him and Cas leaned into each other and watched, content.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do ooh ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view_

_You're such a heavenly view"_

Epilogue sort of thing:

Cas and Dean have been dating for a few weeks now, and they might just be the sappiest couple ever. Sam didn't mind, he was overjoyed that his brother was actually happy.

Five months later Dean ran to Sam's room after Cas left to go get groceries. Sam asked him what was up and Dean started rambling on about how him and Cas had only been dating for five months, but they've known each other for ten years, and a hunter's life is short. Sam calmed him down and Dean asked him how to propose to someone.

The next week Dean took Cas to the 'most romantic place ever', the warehouse where Cas had first physically appeared to Dean. They had a picnic there, even though Dean was the only on eating, and then got back into the car. They drove to multiple places that had grown important to Dean because of Cas before finally arriving at a park, thinking back Dean was sure that was when he had fallen in love. He proposed in front of the very bench they had sat on so many years before, Cas said yes.

One month later they had a small wedding, and afterwards they went home where Sam had Jack and three other kids that looked the same age as Jack, Eliot, Stacey, and Max, set up a party. They drank, and played board games, and Cas and Dean acted all coupley, and Eliot and Jack chatted on and on by themselves, standing rather close for  _friends_ , but no one asked.

Life went on as normal after that, with the exception of the new married couple, and they all lived happily-ish ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING M'DUDES!!!! <3


End file.
